Breaking the Rules
by Zutara Fan and Luvin It
Summary: 100 years after Aang, the earth is turmoil, with the Earth Kindom as the cause. Can Zuko and Katara's descendants stop this war and maybe even fall in love along the way?
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Ally

Breaking the Rules

_'100 years after Aang, the world is back in turmoil, with the Earth Kingdom in the lead. Katara and Zuko's descendants, Kaiya and Sozai, meet by chance and go on a mystical adventure to stop the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation...and maybe fall in love along the way.'_

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I have taken so long to post again! So anyways this is based off of one of the rp's I'm part of so everyone on that forum, thanks! Thanks again for all of my readers and remember to R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. So don't sue me.

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Ally

"Well, the borders are quiet today. A little to quiet. I haven't even heard a whale." Kaiya was pedalling in her whaleskin canoe, out on a patrol for the Northern Water Tribe. She brushed the golden strand of her brown hair out of her eyes as she gazed out over the quiet sea. Checking to see that her pure white sword was still in her black sheath, she breathed deep and let out a few fire bursts. See, Kaiya wasn't a waterbender. She was a firebender. Her mother was a waterbender and her father was a firebender, and she got her father's bending. Sniffing the air, she suddenly detected the smell of..."Smoke. Their's a ship near." Plopping back down, she paddled in the direction she smelled the smoke. As she passed through a patch of mist, she saw something that horrifyed her...a Fire Navy ship. "Crap, should I go back to the tribe? No, the ship could beat me there. I have to attack...now!" Kaiya quietly paddled up next to the enourmous boat and slung her grappling hook over the rail. As she began to climb up she heard shouts and saw bright blasts of flames. 'They can't have someone attacking them...can they?' she thought. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she hopped aboard and creeped toward the fight scene. Seeing her chance to strike, she blasted from her hiding place, white blade in tow. The older man's eyes widened as she spun him around and put the sword to his neck. "What are the Fire Nation doing here?"

"Nice try, little girl," the man said and tossed her over his shoulder, sending Kaiya sliding across the deck. The younger man just stood and watched, a smirk on his face. Kaiya got up and turned to see the older man rushing her, a fire whip in hand. Without thinking, she created a fire shield, sending the whip away. The man tackled her to the ground and placed a foot on her chest. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Sozai, looks like we have a firebending, water tribe, peasant." Kaiya opened her eyes to see the Fire Nation Prince standing over her.

"Who are you? And why can you firebend?"

"Let me up and maybe I'll tell you!" The older man moved his foot and Kaiya rose from the ground, rubbing her shoulder. "I'm Kaiya, a worrior of the Northern Water Tribe. And I can firebend because my father was a firebender, happy? Now you have to answer some of my questions," Kaiya replied walking steadily toward the Prince.

"What? No, we ask the question-" immediately Kaiya's sword was poking his neck.

"Wanna keep that neck? Then you will answer my questions." Suddenly Kaiya was tossed over the Prince's shoulder, Kaiya grabbing him as she tumbled. Shaking her head she opened her eyes to meet startling amber ones. "Um...are you going to anwer my questions?" she stuttered. Sozai leaned down and breathed,

"Not a chance." When Kaiya's eyes opened again, the Prince was off of her, and walking along the edge of the boat. "We need to get to the Water Tribe Leader. Can you take us?"

"Sozai? Who's this?" Kaiya turned to see a girl walking out from the captain's quarters. 'Great, he got a girlfrie-, wait! Why should I care he's the enemy!'

"Kira, this is Kaiya. Hopefully, she'll be taking us the the leader of the Water Tribe. Well, your answer?"

"Fine, fine, I'll take you. Yeeesh, know how to pressure someone?" Kaiya walked back to her boat and lifted it up onto the ship then went back to the trio. "First I need some introductions. Who is everyone?"

"Well, you know me," Sozai began, "I'm the Fire Prince, Sozai. This is Vincent, my personal guard and my best friend. And this is Kira, she was a stowaway on the boat, and is now part of our ragtag group." Kaiya breathed and made her way to the front of the ship.

"We need to head past this patch of mist. The Tribe is just a little farther. Ya know, you're really lucky I didn't go get our other warriors. You guys wouldn't have...lasted?" Kaiya turned to see the Fire Prince behind her, VERY CLOSE behind her.

"Really?" he said, inching closer, "I think we could have taken them." And with that, he went back to the others, leaving Kaiya stunned.

"Stupid playboy, probably flirts with every breathing girl on the planet," Kaiya muttered, watching as the boat plunged on through the mist. "Why exactly do you need to talk to my leader?"

"The Fire Nation is planning on stealing the spirits, and since I am running away, I though I would warn you. Maybe help fight in the war and keep my father's army from winning." Kaiya gazed at the Prince, a look of true determination covering his face. Well, he sure was an unexpected ally, wasn't he?


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Princess

**Breaking the Rules**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thought I might spoil you with 2 chapters! Please keep reviewing and be sure to let me know if I need to fix anything although NO FLAMES please! Alrightie, Kaiya, Sozai, wanna say anything?**

**Kaiya: Finally I get to firebend some! You know how long I have had to keep that a secret?**

**Me: No...**

**Sozai: Lemme guess, a long time?**

**Kaiya: Thanks Mr. Sarcastic, ha ha. Zutara fan doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, otherwise it wouldn't have ended and Zuko and Katara might have gotten together.**

**Me: (Sarcastically)Yep that's me a die hard Zutara fan...**

**Sozai: By the way, you're welcome. I'm always sarcastic, you should know that!**

**Me: Guys, shush! Anyways, here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Princess**

**"Tarin, let me in, it's Kaiya!" The Fire Nation boat had finally made it's way to the Northern Water Tribe (after a few argument on where to go and a fist fight between Sozai and Vincent (Trust us you don't wanna know)). Kaiya watched as her fellow warriors stared at the huge ship, some preparing their weapons. The boat reached the town center and Kaiya and the rest unboarded the boat. Seeing the Tribe leader, Kaiya pushed the others to their knees before kneeling herself. "Sir, I'm sorry but-"**

**"Kaiya, I'm deeply ashamed of you. You have brought our enemy in to our homes to let them destroy us? I'm starting to regret letting you mother come back to us..." **

**"No, sir, it's not like that! This is the Fire Prince, but he has run away to try and stop this war! He has come to warn us of an upcoming attack on the spirits!"**

**"Thanks for letting me warn you," Sozai muttered, receiving a kick from Vincent.**

**"Quiet! Do you want to anger this man?" Vincent whispered to him.**

**"Hn, no."**

**"Fine then Kaiya, I trust your judgement," the leader said. Nodding toward Sozai, he motioned for him to stand. "What is this plan you have come to warn us about?" Sozai stood tall and began to speak.**

**"The Fire Nation has a plan to attack with the Earth Kingdom in a years time to capture and kill the spirits. Without them, your whole race will die out. I have come to help you prepare defenses and suggest where to hide the spirits."**

**"Why not just ask the Air Nomads to help us? They have been our allies for many years," the leader began.**

**"I doubt the Air Nomads will want to enter another war especially after what happened 100 years ago. I have taken it as my duty to find the avatar of this time. If I may find him or her fast enough, we might be able to come back and aid you."**

**"Very well. Is Kaiya planning to go with you and your group? I need to know."**

**"Um.." Sozai began, "I don't know if she's coming with us or not." He looked back at her, hope seeming to gleam in his eyes.**

**"Sir if it is alright with you, I would like to go. Helping stop this war would be an honor."**

**"You may go. Sozai, this is my daughter, Solana. She will help you prepare the defenses."**

**"Hello!" Sozai said and bounded to her side, grasping her hand and laying a gentle kiss on her knuckles.**

**"Uh, I knew it. Stupid playboy prince, think he can get any girl he wants..." Kaiya muttered pacing. **

**"Calm down, Kaiya," Vincent said, turning to the girl, "I have known the Prince since childhood. He might be a little stuck up, but his intentions, at least, most of the time, are pure."**

**"Alright! Everyone, Solana will be leading us to the weapons warehouse. Let's move!" Sozai yelled and began to follow the princess. **

**"Like a sick puppy bear dog," Kira laughed and began to follow the Prince. Vincent smirked back at Kaiya and said, **

**"Don't wanna make the prince angry, do you?" and darted off to join the prince.**

**"Of course, follow Solana. She's just the princess not a great warrior or something," Kaiya said, walking in step with Kira. "So, how in the world did Sozai pull you into this?"**

**"After my dad got put in jail, I became a scavenger. I was using the boat as a place to sleep when Vincent and Sozai bought it from a trader. They stumbled upon we, and since they had already set sail, I kinda just got pulled in. He's a real playboy, isn't he?" Kira giggled, bringing a laugh out of Kaiya. **

**"That I could testify to. I can't count how many times he's flirted with me, and I've barely known him for a day!" Kaiya laughed, amazed at how well she got along with the girl. "Do you know how to firebend?"**

"**Some," the other girl replied. "My father taught me some before he got put away, but I don't know a ton." By then, the group had arrived at the weapons warehouse. **

"**Anyways, after the feud, I was declared the new leader of the war effort. Pretty kooky huh?" Solana finished saying to Sozai.**

"**Wow, you're amazing. All of that, and you're only sixteen? My, my, feisty aren't we?" Kira and Kaiya had to stifle a laugh. "What's so funny?"**

"**Oh, nothing **_**dear **_**prince**__**Sozai." Kaiya said, stifling her giggles. "Just that….my gods it's just too funny! You….you are so clueless!" Kaiya blurted out, collapsing in a fit of giggles.**

"**Really, Sozai, pay attention!" Kira declared before collapsing with Kaiya. Both girls rolled around on the ground, laughing their guts out. Sozai looked over to Vincent, who just sat there shaking his head. He turned back to Solana to see her now giggling too.**

"**Alright, I give up! What is it?" Sozai yelled, his face redder than a tomato's . **

"**Sir, your pants…" Vincent trailed off, chuckling. Sozai looked down to see the strings on the front of his pants were untied, revealing bright pink nderwear. Sozai yelped and quickly tied it back, Kaiya and Kira now recovered from their laughing fit. **

"**It's not funny," Sozai muttered, walking into the weapons warehouse, ignoring the stares from the other warriors. The rest just followed, quietly chuckling.**

**Me: Well that's chapter 2! **

**Sozai: Hey wait! I don't wear pink underwear! **

**Kaiya: (chuckling) Actually….(bursts out laughing)**

**Sozai: (seeing his laces undone) Gah! Crap! (hurries to tie them)**

**Me: (laughing) See? That's where I got it from! Anyways, (Sozai waddles away) SOZAI! GET BACK HERE! (he waddles back) now then, see ya next time!**

**Kaiya: Bye! Love ya! Oh, and remember to review!**

**Sozai: (mad) Bye.**


End file.
